A chain saw case of the general type described above has heretofore been proposed. Establishment and release of the connection between the saw and the base member of the prior-art case requires combined vertical, lateral and tilting moving of the saw, and also manual manipulation of a pivotally movable latch. The scabbard cannot be removed from the cutting chain while the saw and case are interconnected, even though scabbard removal at other times, for purposes of inspection or maintenance of the chain, would be desirable. Additionally, operator access to the interior of an accessory article storage compartment of the base member of the prior case is not as convenient as desired.